Shadow
by hollie-x
Summary: Brendan starts to wish that he'd thought more about Ste's birthday present... [Hardly M at all sorry]


**Random fan fiction idea on a Sunday afternoon. Enjoy!**

**[Dedicated to Laura my little quiche :) x]**

**Some Gifts Are Unwanted  
**

* * *

Ste had told Brendan not to bother with a birthday present, they'd spent far too many birthdays together now, that him still being there five years on was a gift in itself. Truth be told Ste never thought their relationship would last, something had always gotten in the way beforehand, that he was forever waiting for something to happen again to force them apart.

Ste was laying on the bed eagerly awaiting Brendan's return. He had to run off somewhere at 8 in the morning, annoyingly on Ste's birthday, but promised that he would only be a couple of hours. That is exactly why Ste's was laying seductively on top of the bed covers, only his boxer shorts covering his modesty. Brendan would pay for disappearing on Ste's special day.

* * *

Brendan had spent the last couple of hours meeting and purchasing his boyfriend's present; he knew Ste would like it as soon as he'd seen the advert in the newspaper. Putting the key in the lock he was surprised to hear unusual sounds seeming to be coming from the bedroom. He slowly walked towards it, present safely in his arms.

"Uhhh Brendan. Harder Brendan."

"Steven..."

Ste shot up, embarrassed at what Brendan had just seen him doing; pleasuring himself as if his boyfriend was doing it for him.

"You were longer than two hours... Erm... What's that?"

"It's a lion."

Ste raised his eyebrow, not quite agreeing that Brendan should use sarcasm in this situation.

"It's a cat Steven, what did you think it was. Thought you'd want it for your birthday, but it seems you just wanted my c..."

"No stop! I'm embarrassed enough as it is! It's gorgeous. Thankyou." Ste said as he was getting up to put his boxer shorts back on. He walked over to Brendan, giving him a chased kiss on the lips, before taking the ball of fur from his hands.

The kitten was gorgeous, a light grey colour with white markings and bright blue eyes that you couldn't help but stare into . It purred as Ste retrieved her from Brendan's arms, and Ste had instantly fell in love.

"I'm going to call her shadow." Ste announced. Brendan didn't say a word, silently asking where the fuck that name had come from. "Best birthday ever. Thankyou I love you."

"I know." Brendan responded back, then realising his mistake when Ste stared at him. "I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

They'd spent a whole day playing with the kitten, taking her to the local pets store and purchasing everything a cat would need. She'd been hooked up with a pink diamond colour with matching drink and food bowls. Ste really was playing up to the gay stereotype.

"Thank fuck I got you a cat and not a chihuahua or you'd go all Paris Hilton on me." Brendan said, causing a belly laugh from Ste, something Brendan had now become used to hearing.

They'd got home and settled on the sofa watching the latest reality shit being broadcast, before Ste started getting bored and began to rub Brendan's leg. Things had escalated quickly, and before they'd known it, Brendan was on his knees pleasuring Ste in the best way that he knew how. Ste was trying to concentrate, tried to close his ears and just lose himself to the feel of Brendan's tongue and mouth, but he could feel eyes on him.

_Shadow's eyes._

"Bren! Bren! Stop!" Ste shouted.

Brendan released him, looking up to his eyes. "I want you to cum in my mouth." He whispered, before smiling and getting back to work.

Ste went with it for a few seconds, then remembered. "Bren! Bren! I can't! I can't! Just stop."

Brendan knew that Ste was being serious this time, and stopped what he was doing and stood up tall, holding Ste close. "What's wrong?"

"She's fucking looking at me. I can't do it with someone looking."

"Someone? Steven it's a fucking cat. I doubt she knows what we're doing." Brendan seemed irritated, doubting that an eight-week kitten would genuinely know what human sex was.

"I'm sorry." Ste said as he walked into the bedroom.

* * *

Brendan was beginning to wish he hadn't bought a pet now, wished that he'd stuck to the usual presents of clothing, aftershave or trips abroad. _Shadow_ (he still hated the name, wanted something more butch) had put pressure on their relationship. Ste would always be midway through kissing Brendan, preparing to make love, yet would run to put Shadow in her cage or outside in the garden.

Brendan couldn't cope anymore.

"Amy's coming round in a minute" He announced, at the dinner table.

"You hate Amy." Ste said, looking up from his roast dinner. "Why have you invited Amy? Brendan?"

"Amy likes cats. Leah likes cats." He released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Amy's having the cat."

He expected Ste to be annoyed, seen as he'd just made a big decision for the future of Ste's gift completely alone, but his reply shocked him.

"Thank fuck for that!... I mean... oh... that's sad. I'll miss her."

"No you won't Steven. I know when you lie, your eyebrow does that weird twitchy thing."

"Okay maybe a cat isn't the best idea. Not in this flat anyway... maybe if we get a bigger house or something and the cat can have their own room or something then we can just have our room to ourself and... I'm carried away here ain't I?"

"A little. You've just mapped out our future there in two breaths." Brendan laughed. "But I like it. Come here."

Ste moved from his chair and planted himself on Brendan's knee, wrapping his hands around his neck, allowing Brendan to nuzzle in close and whisper in his ear.

"When that cat goes I'm going to take you right here on this floor and you can scream as fucking loud as you want." He said, nibbling on Ste's ear afterwards.

"Sounds promising." Ste smiled to himself, all sorts of images running through his mind.

"Doesn't it?"

Brendan decided that he'd much rather a dog next time they decided to get a pet, and he wouldn't want that to happen for another few years.

* * *

**Sorry about the randomness of that & the lack of M ;l**

**Long one shot should be coming within the next week or two. Ste & Brendan both get jobs at a department store ;)**


End file.
